


Morning Milk

by ramukitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Lactation Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Morning Sex, Nipple Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramukitsune/pseuds/ramukitsune
Summary: Noctis and Prompto are growing boys. When they get morning wood, they plot a scheme to have Ignis give them something else other than breakfast.





	Morning Milk

Who knew the morning would be just as hot as the noon? The desert wasn't forgiving in both day and night. Noctis grumbled, feeling humid in his sleeping bag as Prompto yawned and stretched his arms. The sunlight peeked through the tent as the sound of sizzling was faintly heard from just right outside. Noctis looked down, feeling his erection rubbing against his boxers. It was frustrating and he knew he had to get rid of it.

"You got it too?" Prompto lazily whined, "It sucks. How does Gladio and Specs deal with it?" Noctis shrugged at the blonde's question.

The Lucian prince groaned, "I dunno. But.. the hand just doesn't do it anymore. Getting tired of it."  
  
Prompto raised his voice in complaint, "Right? It sucks."  
  
They both only looked at their laps before Prompto came up with an idea. Noctis raised a brow at Prompto when he began to chuckle at himself.

"What's so funny?" Noctis questioned his friend.  
  
"What about we... kinda pounce on Specs? Maybe we can get him to suck us off."  
  
Noctis' cheeks flushed in a gentle shade of red hue. The idea didn't sound bad, but how would they even succeed? Specs was a man of discipline, and it also meant he was a party-pooper. Still, it didn't hurt to try. Right?

 

Ignis was tired of waiting, deciding to leave his cooking to check on the younger duo. He pressed his glasses up against his nose, shifting his body to walk towards the tent and reveal more sunlight inside. Prompto and Noctis groaned when the bright rays hit their eyes.

"Up now, you two. It's nine in the morning."  
  
The adviser was expecting the two still curled in their sleeping bags but he was met with a different sight. Prompto wore a tired smirk and already had his cock out of his red boxers and Noctis was sitting up with a tent in his briefs.

"Hey, Specs. Like what you see?" Prompto added a flirtatious tone.

"Have some decency. Now get dressed and come eat."  
  
"Aw, but I'm tired of canned beans. Can we have something else? Oh, milk!"  
  
Ignis wasn't sure what the blond was referring to. He couldn't recall buying any dairy from Hammerhead. His own cheeks were warming up but the man knew not to give in to how his body was responding to the pair.

"I have absolutely no clue what you both are referring to-!"  
  
Ignis was pressed down against the blankets, his back aching at the moment of his short fall. He groaned in pain until he felt warm hands go up his white button-up shirt. His body stiffened and his skin began to feel goosebumps at the random touch.  
  
"Mmm.. milk," Noctis whispered, his lips forming a slight smirk as he licked his lips in anticipation. Prompto began to unbutton Ignis' shirt from the collar, revealing more of the pale skin they wanted to see. When all the buttons were undone, the blonde spread the fabric apart to fully reveal Ignis' bare torso. Ignis could feel his nipples harden when cold air hit and Prompto chuckled. Noctis lowered himself and leaned up against Ignis to lick his neck while Prompto did the same to kiss Ignis' collarbone. The way Noctis' warm and wet tongue traveled across his skin and how Prompto's soft lips pressed were sensational- almost heavenly.

"Mommy's milk is sweet and we want some," the blond uttered before he gently rubbed his lips against the skin, eventually lowering to where he kissed Ignis' left nipple.

Ignis tried to command the two, his brows furrowing. "U-Unhand me! This is no time of day to be doing this..!" Still, his words had no power. Two grown boys on him were too much of an heavy weight to push off on his own and Gladio was out to get the Reglalia repaired. Ignis was cornered by two young men with sexual frustration.

Prompto playfully whimpered, "Aw, but Iggy, we want milk! Right, Noct?"  
  
Noctis felt himself getting impatient, his lips traveling to where Ignis' other nipple was. However, the charcoal-haired prince didn't hesitate to latch on as he shut his blue eyes and began to suck on the mocha-colored bud. "Mama.. mmm, mama," he huffed in between his words and sucking as he subconsciously lowered to lower his black briefs, freeing his cock as the length rubbed against Ignis' thigh. The prince slowly bucked his hips, his lips sucking and gently nibbling at the nipple while rubbing up his cock against Ignis' pants.

"Haha! look, Mama! Noct looks pretty hungry," Prompto joked before he looked up at the taller man and smiled at him, "Would mommy have milk for me too?"  
  
Ignis was having blurred vision, due to his face heating up which resulted in foggy glasses. His head began to feel slightly dizzy from the stimulation at his chest. He wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this. The man was the royal adviser for Gods' sake and he still couldn't formulate an accurate plan to escape the grips of a horny Noctis and Prompto. He kept breathing heavily, trying to hide his eyes with his forearm until Prompto joined Noctis in lapping up his nipples.

"Mmm, it's soft. Noct, how's it going on over there on your end?" Prompto hummed, his tongue lapping up the nipple and gently coating it with saliva before taking the bud into his mouth for a few moments.

Noctis grumbled, letting go with a 'pop' as he stared at the glistening nipple. "No milk," he said before he took the nipple back into his mouth. This time, he added more force into every time he worked his mouth.

Gasps left Ignis' lips that tried desperately to control themselves. "N-Noctis..!" Ignis fought for his breaths, chest starting to rise and fall with speed.

"Mommy _likes_ this too, yeah? I want milk, mama," Prompto cooed before he went back to working his wet lips on the adviser's stiffened beads.

Ignis couldn't help but lower his hands, his arms gently brushing against Noctis and Prompto's shirts before he tried to feel for their hard cocks. Prompto's gasps were muffled and Noctis gently unlatched and began to pant. The older male was gently stroking them, his fingers gently brushing against their tips for a split second. Then, he resumed to stroke the lengths in his palms from the head to base.

"What's wrong? Are you both not hungry?"

"M-Mama.. Mm, I'm hungry," Noctis whined, lazily latching on again. Prompto did the same, eyes shut as he tried to thrust into Ignis' hand.

Ignis had his eyes open to watch the younger ones lose control. _Over his nipples_ , out of all things. He loved how Noctis aggressively sucked with beads of sweat running down his forehead as if he really was trying to suck for any drop of milk and how Prompto whimpered and moaned, sending vibrations up the breast. His hands moved against their penises, the musky scent of sweat and cologne filling the tent but that wasn't his concern at the moment. Ignis could feel his body pulsing with lust, feeling his own erection rise in his pants.

 

It wasn't until that Gladio entered the tent and saw the sight. He smirked, seeing how Ignis was into all this intimacy and how needy Noctis and Prompto could get during sex but he knew he had to announce his presence.

Gladio's voice boomed in the tent, causing Noctis and Prompto to pause themselves. "So, you three having a good time?"  
  
"Mommy, look! It's daddy!" Prompto raised his head, a small trail of saliva coated at his chin when he saw Gladio.

"G-Gladio.. I thought you went to repair to Regalia."

"Oh, I did. Turns out she didn't need as much fixing as she needed. Cindy polished her too. But don't get away from the topic now. You all having a good time?"

Prompto nodded and Noctis lightly shrugged but Ignis gave no reply. He was embarrassed to present himself like this to the mighty and charming Shield. Gladio sat down, taking off his leather jacket before his hands lowered to fiddle with his zipper, lowering the metal piece. The Shield reached in through his boxers to pull out his own piece, the length bouncing out before he held it in his hand. The length was of a giant size, compared to other men and it was veiny as it pulsed with heat.

"Well? The hell you all doing? You can continue."

"Is daddy gonna watch us have mommy's milk?"

"Yeah, chocobo-head. Now go on."

And they did exactly that. Prompto took the nipple back into his mouth and Noctis held a nipple in between his teeth. Ignis shut his eyes and remembered to move his palm and fingers across the cocks he held, softly moaning and crossing his legs in ecstasy when his nipples were lapped up, kissed, and tugged on. Gladio watched, licking his lower lip while Noctis flicked his tongue against Ignis' hardened buds and Prompto drooling against the skin.

Ignis hummed, watching the two sloppily suck on his tan nipples. He enjoyed how animal-like the prince and his best friend can get. Noctis was trying to stuff his mouth with the nipple and surrounding skin as Prompto drooled, due to having his tongue out and painting swirls around the stiff nipple.

"Mmm.. are my boys loving this?" The dirty-blonde male cooed to his younger lovers, "Drink up lots. You both are growing and you need as much as you can get."

Ignis was pinned down with Noctis and Prompto continuously sucking on his sensitive nipples, like a mother cat with her kneading kittens. He felt musky and sticky due to the sweat, but he was still enjoying the repeated stimulation that made him feel like a whore.

"M-Mommy.. Mama..! Ignis, I'm gonna cum..!" Noctis breathed, feeling his core burning as the seconds go by faster. The Lucian beauty was feeling light-headed, ready to release. He wasn't sure how long he was going to last but he knew his legs quivered and his heart pounded hard. Prompto felt himself ready to climax, his voice trembling after he unlatched off the nipple.

"I-Iggy.. I'm gonna-!"

White was smeared across Ignis' pant legs and the adviser came in his own pants. Ignis could hear Gladio grunt lowly, seeing the Amicitia's cock shoot up a string of his hot semen. Prompto and Noctis panted heavily against Ignis' pecs and Ignis ran his fingers through their hair, a hand through each scalp of thick lockes.

Gladio regained full consciousness, tucking his limp cock back into his pants before he noticed a faint, burning smell. He inferred the smell to be from outside, so he looked at Ignis with a smirk.

"You're burning breakfast, mama. Better get back to work."

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Ignis to be loved. He has to essentially deal with three grown manchildren for fuck's sake.
> 
> Thanks for reading! This is technically my first fic here on AO3. I had another AO3 account but I lost it, so hence I posted here. Hope this wasn't too nasty for n'yall.


End file.
